Sand Castles
by cris ferreira
Summary: Esta noite será única   Nas próximas noites, vocês descobriram porque não podem viver um sem o outro  Outra vez várias luas se passaram, e ficarão juntos novamente   Dezesseis luas que irão decidir se haverá mais escuridão do que amor nos seus corações
1. Chapter 1

UCHIHA SASUKE

O amor é arriscado vem de repente, sem aviso, sem um segundo pensamento, um dia aparece sem nos avisar. Quem ia dizer que iria acabar me apaixonando... sem dúvida teriam dito: você se apaixonando nem se ela fosse à última mulher na Terra. Quando você ama alguém, você também deve estar preparado para outros sentimentos emergem: inveja daqueles que a rodeiam, ter medo de perder essa pessoa, você é egoísta porque quer mantê-la sempre seu lado, de qualquer maneira. Mas... Mesmo se não há nenhuma necessidade de pensar o que é óbvio... Por que... Simplesmente eu adorava você... E você me traiu e nessa véspera de natal estou ao redor de uma mesa cheia de pessoas, porém me sinto mais solitário do que nunca, não poder mostrar meus sentimentos a todos, tenho que ser forte e chorar por dentro esse é o meu castigo.

HARUNO SAKURA

É véspera de Natal e as famílias, as famílias se reúnem para partilhar um jantar emocionante e brindes. Lá fora a neve cai intensamente. Para alguns, esta data pode ser antecipada de excitação, mas para outros é um momento de tristeza, sem qualquer comemoração e não é apenas os azuis do feriado, é bastante solitário. A solidão é o denominador comum da sociedade de hoje. Eu estou tão sozinha e ainda não em dias como hoje ... Eu me sinto sozinha, mas eu não sou, literalmente, só que as pessoas mais importantes para mim, não está ao meu lado, então esse é o pior tipo de solidão.

As pressões estavam os sufocando eles iam desistir, ele vem sofrendo por quase uma eternidade e ela uma vida tão efêmera. Eles finalmente se encontraram outra vez, o destino voltou a agir. Juntos conseguiram se salvar de seus abismos de solidão.., porém um segredo que quase ninguém sabe pode mudar tudo. Mesmo colocados em lugares completamente diferentes eles conseguem se encontrar, os destinos antes distantes, profundos agora próximos, tudo agindo para que eles se encontrem presos em um único coração.

Esta noite será única

Nas próximas noites, vocês descobriram porque não podem viver um sem o outro

Outra vez várias luas se passaram, e ficarão juntos novamente

Dezesseis luas que irão decidir se haverá mais escuridão do que amor nos seus corações 


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura on -

Outro dia chato como todos os outros, embora a diferença é que hoje é um dia ensolarado é como se amanhecesse para uma nova vida. Estiquei e olhou para o relógio não parou de tocar por cinco minutos e voltar a dormir mais uns vinte minutinhos, mais tarde vou a escola. O alarme soa novamente, mas eu quero dormir e sonhar novamente como nos últimos meses, mas o sonho acabou quando ouço o gritar bem alto do meu irmão, relutantemente, vestir-me a toda velocidade descendo as escadas até a cozinha onde, como todos os dias esperamos nossos pais sequer encontrarem um tempo nas suas vidas para se lembrar dos filhos.

Quando entrei meu irmão, como de costume começou a me irritar com comentários inúteis, eu acho que nós procuramos apenas tentar fazer nossos dias menos solitários, seja irritando um ao outro ou para tornar o dia mais divertido.

Já era hora de descer, se você continuar aqui vai se atrasar novamente, baka. – Disse Ichiru.

Como eu lhe disse para não me chamar de baka, eu repito o meu nome é Sakura. – Disse Sakura irritada enquanto pegava as chaves da moto.

Durante uma parada no sinal eu olho para o relógio e percebo que eu vou me atrasar, então eu vou mais rápido no meu caminho para a escola. Ao chegar na porta Eu vejo Hinata, que como todos os dias me espera até tarde. 

- Sakura-chan Ohayo. Disse Hinata

- Ohayo hinata- Disse Sakura sorrindo

-Vamos nos apressar, é quase hora de ir para a aula. – Disse hinata indo para a sala

Nós fomos para as salas quando a distância vimos alguém correndo rápido, mas quando eu olhei para ele nós acabamos no chão e meus livros espalhados , uma bagunça total . Por um momento eu senti como se o tempo tivesse parado, ele olhou para meus olhos, que parecem congelados, quando olhei para os dele eu vi inexpressivos e vazios, mas quando eu percebi ele já tinha ido embora.

- Você está bem? Você se machucou? - Hinata me ajudava a me levantar, depois nos fomos pra aula.

Chegamos mesmo a tempo porque o professor não tinha aparecido e a sirene não tinha tocado ainda para dizer que todos nós devemos estar na classe. Para passar alguns minutos o professor apareceu do nada, fazendo todos os alunos assustados.

- Olá a todos, eu sou seu novo professor de matemática, meu nome é Yamato. – Disse yamato enquanto olhava pra turma.

Mas o tempo mais uma vez para congelar, vendo alguém sentado atrás de mim, de repente, virando-se para ver quem é o menino do pátio, ele me encarou e eu me virei para a frente rápido. As horas passam e fico pensando longe como ele é diferente, algo diferente de todos os outros, seu olhar, eu tenho isso na sua cabeça o tempo todo, mas é tão vazio...

- Sakura? Sakura?. Eu ouvi que o professor me chamou várias vezes e reagir.

- Sim, professor?- Hinata olha para mim com preocupação e aponta para a placa. 

- Sakura você está muito distraida-disse Yamato.

.- Sasuke, você também pode sair e resolver entre os dois, como há muito tempo de aula, Yamato olha maliciosamente sorri enquanto hinata me diz algo baixo que eu não entendi.

Todo mundo começa a sussurrar sobre o que o yamato disse e eu começo a me irritar, mas depois de escutar uma voz na minha cabeça, a voz do sonho que é constantemente repetido.

Ignore-os. 

Eu não posso, não posso suportá-lo.

Então, ela acontece, ela quebra uma janela mais próxima de nós e Ssauske olhou-me atordoado, todo mundo começa a gritar e sair o mais rapidamente possível.

Você está bem?

Sim, é você! Do meu sonho, mas como eu posso ouvir você?

Eu não sei.

Nós dois estávamos nos encarando. Hinata volta e vem até mim e Sasuke vai embora novamente. Poucos segundos depois, fomos para o refeitório, antes do início da próxima aula.

- Sakura, você está bem? - Hinata pergunta-me um pouco preocupada.

- Sim, não é nada sério, não se preocupe.- Eu disse olhando para a hinata

- Sério? Tem sido assim, desde esta manhã, tem certeza de que não é nada? – Disse Hinata ainda preocupada.

- Nada, só estou preocupado com os exames, apenas isso. Vamos antes de chegarmos atrasadas.-Eu não posso dizer nada ainda do que aconteceu com o Uchiha Sasuke.

O dia passou muito rapidamente a partir do incidente em sala de aula, fui para casa o mais rápido possível tentando descobrir como a janela está quebrado, mas eu não consigo pensar em nenhuma razão lógica.

Dormi como todas as noites às onze horas da noite, depois de assistir meu programa favorito. E comecei a me perguntar se ele sabe o que está acontecendo.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu, Sakura. – Era a voz do Sasuke de novo na minha cabeça

Ei Sasuke Você também tem esses sonhos? – Que pergunta retórica..se ele está aqui né?

- Sim, eu não achava que existia, mas sempre sonhei com sua voz.- Ele sonhou comigo também todas essas noites.

- Eu também não achei que existisse, achava uma loucura, nos falamos amanhã ...Boa noite Sasuke - Disse fechando os olhos.

- Sakura – Sasuke me chamou


End file.
